


Faustian Pact

by Aglo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Missing Scene, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo
Summary: Light and Ryuzaki have a conversation about Faust.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 10





	Faustian Pact

“Ever heard of Faust, Light?”

Light turned to Ryuzaki, seated in his usual, strange position, trying to balance a fork on the tip of his finger. The half eaten slice of cake sat before him.

What was this? Another mind game? Still somehow trying to get him to “slip up,” and admit he’s Kira? Ridiculous.

“Of course, we read it in school,” he said, trying to appear nonchalant. The piece on their chessboard moved. “Why do you ask?”

“Mmm, just curious.” The detective let the fork tumble, only to catch it. He twisted it along the top of the cake, spreading the frosting in swirling, intricate patterns. “Kinda reminds you of this case, don’t you think.”

He stared at Light with those dark, seemingly all seeing eyes. Judging him, sizing him up. Waiting for an answer.

“How so?” Light asked, feigning ignorance. Even though he understood where Ryuzaki was coming from, it was better to ascertain his position before he made any statements.

“Come on, you don’t see it?” Ryuzaki stared up at the TV monitors. “Kira is the Faust of this situation. Especially if the Yotsuba group is our primary suspect. Rich, powerful, successful. Dissatisfied with life. So-” he paused to take a bit of cake, and continued talking with his mouth half full. “He makes a deal with a devil and trades his soul for ultimate power.”

“I think you’ve got the story mixed up, Ryuzaki,” Light jumped in. “Faust traded his soul for ultimate knowledge, not power.”

Ryuzaki again looked at him. “Is there a difference? Knowledge is power. Or so the saying goes.”

So it was another mind game. And Light had fallen right for it.

“Kira is no doubt pleased he’s got us scrambling in circles right now, but we’re closing in, bit by bit.” Ryuzaki made a point of slowly cutting into the cake with the side of his fork. He had one of those odd, creepy smiles. “And when we catch him, we’ll find out exactly what kind of deal he’s made.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Death Note recently and it came to mind how Light's character lines up pretty well with Faust. Successful, but bored and dissatisfied. Him meeting Ryuk - the equivalent of the devil - and getting the Death Note. Basically trading his soul for power and knowledge.  
> This is mostly just me jotting down my observations about that.


End file.
